Basic Life
by Punk Knut
Summary: These are the Chronicles of Hermione and Viktor – life onwards from the beginning of OOTP from how Hermione and Viktor lived it. The Love, the hate, the sheer disarray of being as they know it.


Basic Life: Chapter One

Summary: These are the Chronicles of Hermione and Viktor – life onwards from the beginning of OOTP from how Hermione and Viktor lived it. The Love, the hate, the sheer disarray of being as they know it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wont even go there. I deny all ownership.

Chapter One: Basically…

--

* * *

Viktor:

From the moment I saw her, I knew she was the one. My breath had caught in my throat; my hands had begun to sweat; and my heart beat faster than it had ever before. These are the Chronicles of Viktor and Hermione: uncut.

My final year of school: the Triwizard Tournament.

It had been the year I had flown to the U.K. to play for the Quidditch World Cup. Though we had lost, it still had its merits. She had been there, and she had seen me play; and I had got the snitch. Not that she really cared. She wasn't one for Quidditch, she one went because of Weasley and Potter.

That year hadn't been that good of a year, except when I was with her.

Seeing her everyday was a blessing. She would always turn up, without fail, to the library. I wish those stupid girls hadn't been there to disturb us.

And then there was the Yule Ball.

She was the most beautiful girl in the school; No, the world.

She the best thing that ever happened to me. If only she didn't spend all her time with those two little boys she calls her best friends. I can't understand how a girl that mature can stand to hang out with guys like that. She's too advanced for them, she needs better; she deserves better.

So the year ended, and she hadn't ended up visiting me. But we still write. Actually, I have one of her letters right here; the latest one:

_Dearest Viktor,_

_How are you? I've missed you more than words can say. Thank you for your gift, it was beautiful; I'll wear it everyday. Who told you garnet was my favourite stone? In times like these it's something that comforts me greatly._

_I really wish you were here. I need you so much. Harry is nearing the edge with stress, he might be kicked out of school. And Ron is no help at all. I think for me to ask him to help in anyway would be beyond his reach, but he is trying, he truly is._

_I wish the papers would stop writing about Harry as they do. He doesn't deserve it. I had thought getting rid of that horrible Skeeter woman would have done the trick but apparently it hasn't. And now Harry has to suffer._

_I can't imagine how much stress you must be under right now, starting training for the new season. How did trials go? I know for sure you go in; I do keep up with the news and all. Congratulations! I know you'll do great, the Cup will be yours this year, and you're a shoe-in. _

_Are you sure you no longer want to look for a job over here? You had made so much progress… No, sorry. I promised I wouldn't pressure you anymore. I know you want to be here, but I just feel so lonely without you. Its like I've been locked inside a tiny, sound-proof cupboard, and the only way I can make myself hear is when I write to you._

_Things are getting worse and worse everyday. Mrs. Weasley is trying to preoccupy us, but I would prefer to be spending my time writing to you, or getting ahead on some school work; not the horrible house work and slave-driving she puts us through. I would rather we do it than a house elf, but honestly, how can house-wives live like this? I'm so glad I haven't restricted myself to that kind of life style. I don't think I'd last a minute doing it._

_I'm sorry to be going on like this, but I need someone to talk to. Ginny has been mopping over this isolation we seem to be in – and no I won't tell you where we are. George and Fred seem to be disappearing everywhere, or just making trouble in general. They should realise that their mother, nor the rest of us, can't handle what they're doing at the moment._

_Anyway, I'm really sorry, Vik, but I have to cut this letter short. My spare time seemed to be disappearing more and more everyday._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Always,_

_Your Hermione.

* * *

_

I wish I could be there for her, she needs me. But training is getting more an more hectic and life in general isn't exactly easy for me these days since the publicity from last year Cup and the Tournament. Not to mention fan mail. I think maybe I should take care of some of that now.

_Hi Viktor,_

_My name is Arielle. I'm one of your biggest fans. I actually belong to one of your fan clubs; Official-Krum-Club. I've been a member for two years. You're fabulous. _

_I was hoping I could get an autograph for myself, and for my little brother, Johnny. He loves you as well. He broke his arm trying to copy your Wronski Feint. _

_Again, you're the best._

_Kisses,_

_Arielle._

_Ps: my mother baked you the toffees which you'll find in the package. I hope you like them._

_--_

_Hey Arielle,_

_Thank you for your letter, I'll keep it safe next to my bed, so at night I can think of you and your kindness. I shared the toffees with the team, I hope you don't mind. Our compliments go out to your mother, she is an excellent cook._

_I've enclosed two signed photographs. One for you, and one for Johnny. Tell Johnny to keep on practicing, one day he could be where I am now._

_God luck to you both,_

_Viktor._

_--_

_Dear Viktor,_

_I hope you are well. I am writing to you on behalf of my son, Benjamin. He's in hospital sick, after falling from his broomstick. He's your biggest fan. He should be out of hospital in a few weeks, but he'd love to hear from you. He's room is filled with your pictures and he collected ever article written about you; though he burns the ones that aren't in your favour._

_I was hoping maybe you could send him an autograph or something, it would be much appreciated. _

_Thank you in advance,_

_Margot Smith._

_Ps: My husband saw you at the World Cup and thinks even though you didn't win, it was one of the best snitch catches he's ever seen. _

_--_

_Dear Benjamin,_

_How are you feeling, kiddo? Your mum told me about your accident. Don't worry about it, you just get back on your broom and keep on going. I can't count how many times I've ended up in hospital trying to pull off some new trick, or ever just getting on . You'll be great, just remember it take hard work and a lot of guts._

_I've signed a t-shirt which you can wear as good luck next time you go for a fly._

_Good luck,_

_And thanks to your mum,_

_Viktor Krum._

_--_

The next few letters were either non-decipherable, covered in hot pink lipstick, too weird to reply to, and the rest are mostly just packages full of cakes and lollies. I sometimes wonder if the opposition are trying to fatten up the team with all these sweets; it can't be good for me. Oh well…

I think I better reply to Hermione, she'll be wondering why it's taken me so long to reply. But I think starting this kind of diary as taken up more of my time than anything else, ever training.

Well coach needs me, so I best be off. I'll write back to Hermione as soon as I can.

* * *

* * *

Hermione:

_Dear Professor,_

_I know this may seem unexpected, but I think I need to give you some advice. Yes, you are my elder, and you're probably more busy than I can ever imagine, but Harry needs you._

_He really does. He's stressed off his brain, even though he won't admit it to Ron or myself. We've tried to help him, but I fear he's just getting worse as I know you've tried all you can to help him get out of his predicament, but I have an idea._

_Do you think maybe you could help him in his trial, as in actually be there for him? I know he should be going in there by himself, but don't you agree that since the Dursleys' will not attend, and since Sirius can certainly not, maybe you could step in as Guardian and help him, maybe… sort the mess out._

_If he does in there alone, both you and I know they'll tear him to shreds. Fudge has made it quite clear that Harry is in his bad books and wants him done away with as soon as possible, and this is his chance._

_Please, Professor. If I only ask you for one thing in my life it would be this._

_I am putting my faith in you,_

_Yours,_

_Hermione Anne Granger._

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_I see the dilemma we are about to face. I will see what I can do for Harry, and your suggestion is quite intelligent, but I can't make any promises._

_I will do my best,_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Ps: Please pass all future notes on with a Hogwarts employee; we are trying to cut down the amount of mail coming from Headquarters.

* * *

_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_All is well here. I'm having a great time with the Weasleys'. We're extremely busy, so I'll have to cut this short. I hope you are both having a fabulous holiday. No, I haven't heard from Viktor yet, Mum, as you're probably thinking. But I know he'll write soon. I hope he's not working too hard, he'll kill himself if he does._

_Hope to hear back soon,_

_Your loving daughter,_

_Hermione._

_Ps: Harry and Ron say hello, as does the rest of the Weasleys'.

* * *

_

August 9th,

Dear Diary,

I feel back, lying to my parents, telling them I am at the Weasley's, which is practically true, they are all here – well most. But if I could tell them the truth I would. But Dumbledore and the Order would kill me if I let told anyone about the Order. It is a far bigger secret than I can truly trust them with. They are muggles; would they properly understand the full danger of Lord Voldemort?

I don't' understand why Viktor hasn't written back yet. Maybe he has and it just hasn't gotten here yet. Okay, now I'm just being paranoid. I'm extremely on edge, but not as much as Harry. Ron isn't helping me, but he is trying. Ginny is trying to talk to Harry as well, with no avail. Why is this boy so hard to get through to? Why doesn't he fully trust us?

Its seems sometimes like Harry sees us as the enemy. I hope not. It would hurt me too much to even consider if he did. Would he? No! No way! He's just a little confused with what is going on in his head.

I think I just need a little school work to get my mind back into shape. I've been far too stressed with no outlet for it. My studies are what usually helps me. But at the moment it seems there is no help coming from there, Mrs. Weasley is running us ragged with all this cleaning. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF CLEANING!

I am worried about Sirius though. He doesn't seem to be dealing very well with the situation. I don't think the fact that we will all be going back to school had settled in with him yet. He has him hopes set on the fact that Harry might be an outcast just like him and they can live happily ever after in this creepy manor with Kreacher and Sirius' portrait of his mother.

No that is too harsh. Sirius isn't that bad. Lupin has been trying to help him I think. Maybe I should ask him what he thinks on the matter.

It is so much better knowing I have another intelligent mind in the house. Not as often as I would like, but he is still here for me to talk to. I think that would be the best thing for me right now. I have an intelligent conversation over something, ANYTHING, with someone would won't roll their eyes the moment I open my mouth.

See, there I go. It's as if I'm calling everyone an idiot, which I am not! I just don't feel understood by them. Maybe I need to stop writing and calm down. This entry is getting too long.

Sorry, Diary.

Goodnight,

Hermione.

* * *

A note tucked under my pillow:

_Hermione,_

_Molly told me you were looking for me. Is anything the matter? She said you were a little distressed. I should be home tomorrow if you would like a chat._

_Lupin.

* * *

_

To be continued…


End file.
